


The Ball Pit

by loki89



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki89/pseuds/loki89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Thomas in a ball pit, being a giant 5 year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball Pit

“Tom. Tom.. you are.. Thomas you are 32 years old.. get out.” Zara said, holding back a giggle threatening to erupt from her throat. She watched her giant five year old of a boyfriend dive in and out of a massive ball pit. The two were in America, their home normally in England, visiting Zara’s family. Stopping for Mcdonalds at one in the morning on their way, naturally made a sleep deprived and goofy Tom.. well.. like a hyper child. The people at Mcdonalds didn’t care, he wasn’t causing any harm. Zara rolled her eyes as Tom crawled his way through the tiny pit of colored plastic balls, standing up every once in a while to jump and splash through them.

“You. are. ridiculous.” She laughed, balancing on the foam edge of the ball pit. A ‘ehehe’ from the ‘deep end’ of the pit was the only thing to be heard. “Very funny Tom, now come on!” She laughed, balancing on the edge of the pit. Her arms swayed back and forth. Her foot rocked on the foam padded of the edge and suddenly Zara found herself tumbling into the ball pit as well. She let out a high pitched squeal as she found herself buried in plastic balls. It was much deeper than she thought!  
Zara stood still, hearing the rustle of balls getting closer to her.

“Dun dun dun dun….” She could hear Tom whisper as he got closer. Zara began to laugh and scramble away from him.  
“Tom! Tom don’t no!” Laughter peeled from her mouth, she could see a bump moving in balls.. growing closer. Zara stood up and tried to run away from him, still laughing. Tom must have been quicker though, because suddenly Zara felt a hand wrap around her legs as she stumbled face first into the pit. Tom was suddenly.. there. On top of her, laughing and making little roaring noises as he tackled her.

“Ack! Tom! Stop it!” Zara laughed, making a poor attempt at trying to tackle him back. Tom pinned her shoulders to what she seemed to be the floor of the ball pit. He leaned down and pecked her lightly on the nose.  
“I win.” He said simply, still holding her there. Zara smiled and relaxed her muscles, as if admitting defeat. The two sat there, in a very.. compromising position, before a throat cleared itself from behind the netting of the ball pit.  
“I’m afraid you two.. uh.. can’t sleep in there tonight.” A cracked teen aged voice said, coughing a bit at the end of the boy’s sentence. Zara scrambled from under Tom and helped him up, the two full grown adults straightening themselves. Tom gave the teen aged boy a smile, and a clear “Sorry.”. He straightened his back and walked as best as he could out of the pit, Zara trailing behind him.  
The moment the two stepped out into the frosty air, away from the Mcdonalds, both Tom and Zara burst into laughter. It was something to cross of on their bucket list, that night.


End file.
